In Your Arms
by RadicalKevin123
Summary: Because who doesn't love Strip Club AU's? Rin is dragged to a strip club, but doesn't seem to mind as he can't take his eyes off of a certain silver haired dancer. ONE SHOT, SMUT. RINTORI.


The room was dark and musky, and Rin could practically smell the hormones bouncing off the men around him. The base from the music made it hard to hear his own thoughts, and he quickly added another shot of liquor to his growing tab for the night. He didn't normally do strip clubs, but Nagisa (big surprise) had drug him there with Rei just last week and the man had grown to like the scene.

Ok, more like a certain dancer that he could not stop staring at the entire time he had been there. And this time around, with five shots already in his system, that dancer was even better than he remembered. The young man looked to be roughly Rins age at 24, maybe a year younger or so, and definitely at least a foot shorter. Silver hair stuck to his sweat beaded face-Rin was seated so close he could see the salty drips running down the mans forehead-his fit body moving to the beat of the music. And fuck could that man move. Rin couldn't rip his gaze away from the man's hips, his pelvis rocking back and forth as he danced around the metal pole on the stage, taking his time to strip his way out of the small schoolboy costume he wore. Rin was so close to the stage he could reach out and touch the man, restraining himself as much as he could in fear of getting thrown out. Instead he just continued to stare, downing another shot here an there and watching the man move in front of him, pretending the show was a private one, just for him.

As Rin continued to seamlessly gaze at the light haired beauty, he kept noticing the mans eyes, often, drift towards his own. Rin would of course look anywhere else on the mans body to not catch him in a awkward eye lock, but when he finished his seventh drink, his embarrassment was long gone, and within a few more moments, the blue eyes drifted to his. The dancer didn't look away, but rather smiled down at Rin, making his head spin. Or that could have just been the drinks. Either way, once their gazes locked, neither turned away. Instead, the man stared Rin down, thrusting his hips more slowly, licking his lips and winking. Taking this as a good sign, Rin tentatively reached within his wallet to pull out a wad of cash, and slowly held it up up, the bills grasped between his index and middle finger. He expected the man to take the money and continue his dance, but instead, the man shook his head slightly, gesturing to his hips, where a tight speedo was the only garment left on his body. The silver haired man then knelt down in front of Rin, so close that he could now see the different colors within the mans bright eyes, and he gulped. Slowly, he slipped the wad into the man's strap upon his hip, the speedo snapping back with a soft pop,and the feel of the man's sweat streaked skin making Rin visibly shiver. The dancer gave him another seductive wink, one that caused a sudden twitch within Rin's pants, and tediously stood up once more upon the stage to continue his routine. With that, Rin decided that he needed to piss, and hurried to the club's bathroom to relieve himself and some other bodily urges.

By the time he had returned to his seat, throwing up twice and jacking off within the confinements of a lone stall, the club was coming to a close. There were only a few drunk men left waiting to pay their tabs, and the dancers-including his-were gone for the night. He approached his seat, a headache starting to form, and noticed his bill awaiting him. However, upon further inspection, a little note lay beside it, Rin having to squint to make his blurry vision somewhat clear. It was a phone number, written neatly, with words scribbled to the side.

"Thanks for the generous tip -Nitori" next to the name, was a small heart.

Rin couldn't stop staring at the note. Back in his apartment, nearing 4 in the morning, the man sat ontop of his bed, sobered up a bit, concentrating on each word and re-reading that name over and over again. Nitori. Nitori. Nitori. The name was exciting, sweet, unbelievably attractive. Rin wanted nothing more than to pin that man against a wall and feel the way his small hips moved like he danced, but Rin somehow was nervous out of his own mind. What if the number's fake? What if I call him now and he thinks I'm too eager? What if he thinks I'm too weird? Too annoying? To worried? Thoughts went around and around in his head, finally Rin giving up and deciding on waiting until the morning to call.

A big mistake on his part really.

For the rest of the night he couldn't get images of Nitori out of his mind, his head playing up scenarios that involved the two of them dancing, drinking, touching, biting, moaning, causing the man to take three trips to the restroom throughout the remainder of the night-or rather, morning.

It was 10am when he rose for a final time, his alarm clock waking him abruptly. He didn't have to be at the bar he ran until noon, instead desiring once more to make that phone call.

"Fuck it." He murmured to himself as he rolled off his bed, grabbing his phone and the note with him as he made his way to the kitchen. Carefully, he punched the numbers onto the pad, hesitated, then pressed call.

It rang almost 6 times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A groggy voice mumbled

Fuck. I woke him up. Of course he wouldn't be awake, fuck! Rin paused, a bit too long apparently, because the voice asked again, a bit more clearly, "hello?"

"Nitori?" Rin quickly responded, a tad louder than he anticipated, and mentally slapped himself in the face. There was another pause, and Rin could hear the sound of sheets ruffling from the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" The voice answered. Rin gulped. "Um, I was at the...urm...club last night?" He tried, embarrassed. "I gave you that tip...?"

"Oh!" Nitoris voice brightened, and was suddenly fully awake. "Hi! yeah I figured I should thank you for that, not many people leave that big of tips for guys like me," he said, and chuckled across the line. Rin laughed nervously and uttered a "no problem." Soon the phone was silent, the man not sure what else to say or why he thought this was a good idea. "Soo..." Nitori started, "want to tell me your name?" Right. A name was probably good.

"Rin." He said. "Matsuoka Rin."

"Well, Matsuoka Rin," the voice coaxed, "what are you doing tonight?"

"To-tonight?" He stuttered, then mentally slapped himself again for sounding so pathetic. He tried again, clearing his throat. "Tonight? Nothin really, why?" Much better. He heard a giggle from the other end, which made Nitori sound younger, more shy than Rin assumed, considering his line of work, before he answered. "I was thinking," he said, almost a bit playfully, "that you could stop by at the end of my shift and we could...chat?" Rin's heart might have skipped a beat, if he was some character in a cheesy romance novel, and tried to compose himself once more, making his voice as nonchalant as possible. "Sounds good, I'll be there."

"Great! My shift tonight actually ends pretty early, around midnight. I'll see you then?"

"Perfect." Rin replied, a smile outlined on his lips.

"cool!" The other man said, a bit eagerly, "See you tonight Rin."

The way he said his name practically had Rin already wanting more, which very much made the man extremely uncomfortable. No one he had ever been with made his name sound so good, not any chick or dude he'd slept with, their moans not comparing at all to just the simple way Nitori made it sound, and he only talked to the man for a minute! And not even in person. If this is how Nitori made him feel by just a simple call, Rin was terrified, yet extremely excited to see how the night would play out.

And boy did it play out.

When Rin closed the bar for the night, early of course, so he could meet the man at exactly 12:00am, he only had walked into the strip club entrance when he immediately spotted Nitori, on top of the stage, dancing away for the drunken, lonely men who watched below. Rin didn't move, only waited until the clock hand reached midnight, when Nitori stopped spinning around the pole, blowing an air kiss to the whistling crowd and disappearing behind stage.

Out of his trance, Rin took the opportunity to seek out a table, near the back, and patiently waited for Nitori to reappear.

Within 5 minutes, Rin spotted a mop of silver hair emerging from a backstage door, a pair of blue eyes searching the club for him. Rin made a small gesture as Nitori looked his way, and saw his lips perk into a wide smile, waving back and walking toward him. As the smaller man reached Rin, the red head stood to pull out a chair for the man to sit. Nitori blushed, and took the seat. Rin took a moment to glance at his outfit, not believing that the man looked even more attractive in a pair of shorts and a t shirt than when in practically nothing at all. Rin sat back down and the two locked eyes.

"Hello, Rin." The silver haired man said simply, and Rin didn't know why he couldn't just pull him in for a kiss right then and there. He went for a polite greeting back instead. "Hey, Nitori." He smiled, making The dancer smile as well.

"So? Tell me about yourself." The man stated matter-of-factly, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on top of his palms.

And so he did.

They talked.

And talked.

They started with the basics. Full names, family, friends, schools, jobs. Then went a bit deeper. Social life, hobbies, future plans, and everything in between. It poured from both of them, until there was practically nothing else left to discuss. It was natural, both felt right, as cheesy as that sounded, and Rin loved every second of it.

Pretty soon, they were being told that the club was closing, that they needed to leave, shocking them both that it was already nearing 2 am. The men exited happily, walking down the street, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. When they reached a corner, Nitori looked up at Rin, and sighed.

"Well I guess I should head home..." He murmured slowly, looking down the street.

Rin caught his undertone immediately and tried not to smile too big.

"Would you want to come over to my place for a while?" He asked. Nitori brightened a bit and nodded happily. "I would love to!"

"Great!" Rin replied, and took the smaller man's hand, the first contact they had that night. It was electrifying. "My apartment is just down the block."

Rin was surprised he was able to restrain himself as long as he did. He lasted about 4 minutes from unlocking his door until he was 2 centimeters from Nitori's face, staring into his clear eyes. He slowly rested his hands upon the mans small hips, and felt arms snake around his neck. Already on the tips of his toes, Nitori pulled down on Rin, connecting the small gap between them.

At first, the kiss was tentative, the men getting used to the other's mouth. Before long, however, Rin couldn't take the light, subtle touch, and pressed their bodies closer together, biting down on Nitori's lip. Responding eagerly, the man parted his mouth, allowing Rin's tongue in, and moaned rather loudly. Without thinking straight the older man quickly reached down under Nitori's thighs, jerking them upward. Nitori understood immediately and jumped into the motion, wrapping his legs around Rin's waist. The red haired man heard two thunks as Nitori's shoes were kicked to the floor, his small arms unwrapping from his neck to instead cup his cheeks. All too soon, Nitori detached their lips, making Rin almost growl in protest, before he felt the man's lips gently graze his ear.

"Want to move this to the bed?" He whispered, and ground his hips as a form of leverage. That act alone had Rin shaking at the knees, but he held steady and instead whispered back into the others ear, biting at the lobe.

"Gladly."

With Nitori still grinding his pelvis, Rin holding desperately onto his legs to keep him up, he made his way to the bed, laying Nitori down almost a little too roughly. He was about to apologize, but Nitori groaned in approval and pulled Rin down with him, locking his arms around his neck once more. Rin glided his tongue through the others mouth, and let out a low moan when he found Nitori's. it was sloppy, wet, and fucking beautiful, the younger man grasping his hair and pulling roughly, earning yet another moan from the red head. Eagerly, Rin trailed his hands from the man's chest down to his shorts, beginning to fumble with the zipper, when he felt Nitori's hand grasp his and pull it away. Breaking the heated kiss, Rin began to apologize.

"I'm-I'm sorry I thought-"

However Nitori put a finger on his lips and let out a flushed giggle, Rin able to see his reddened cheek in the dim room.

"No no, it's not that, I just wanted to give you a show first." He mumbled, and began to unwrap himself from Rin's body. The older man coughed and stumbled out his words.

"A sh-show?" Nitori climbed off the bed and and licked his lips, a gesture Rin had seen when he had watched the man perform. The red head scooted to the edge of the bed, feet touching the ground, and simply stared at Nitori, certain that his own breathing had increased faster than what was remotely normal.

"I want to give you a private dance, I've wanted to the moment I saw you look at me that night." Nitori said, softly, a hint of a whine at the end of his words. Rin just looked at the man in front of him, not really sure if he was real or not. When he didn't respond, Nitori continued, suddenly embarrassed. "Is that ok, Rin?" He asked shyly. The man just nodded furiously, making Nitori giggle.

"Can we play some music?" He prompted. Rin merely nodded again, gesturing to his iPod and speakers that lay on his desk. With a smile, Nitori skipped over to mess with the music, searching for a song that fit the mood. Within a couple seconds, he seemed to have picked, and the music began to play.

Suddenly, Nitori's demeanor changed completely, the innocent man gone, now under a trance of swaying with the music that played softly through the apartment. Rin gulped, watching from the bed as the man danced, his back to Rin. Slowly, the silver haired man turned around, nerves erased from his face, replaced by a sexy smirk, drooped eyes, and a confident stare as the man made his way over to the other on the bed. Keeping still Rin swallowed hard, trying not to pull the boy down and fuck him right there. Nitori, reaching Rin, stopped in front of him, and began to move his pelvis back and forth, thrusting the air slowly, turning as he did. Once his ass faced the other man, he bent down, sitting ever so slightly upon Rin's lap, lightly brushing his hard dick.

He was fucking giving Rin a full on lap dance. And it was the best thing that could possibly happen.

Nitori was a different person when he danced-not that Rin was complaining. Far from it, in fact. He loved how just in this short spam of a night he got to see many sides of Nitori. One side that was bashful and adorable to look at, one where they could talk for ever and not get bored, then the seductive side, the one that strangers saw in the dark smoky room at night.

Nitori continued to dance on Rin, his position now making the red head too heated for this to continue much longer. Nitori had one leg propped on the bed, next to Rin, the other on the ground, his hip thrusts skimming over the man's torso, arms loosely draped over Rin's shoulders. The older man's own hands were having a difficult time not touching the sexy creature grinding on him, but failed miserably as Nitrori bent lower to whisper.

"Do you like this, Rin-senpai?"

The sudden use of a nickname did it. Fuck it, Rin thought quickly and attacked the younger man's neck with his lips, grazing his teeth upon his skin. That earned a squeal of surprise, his demeanor back to his bashful self, and lifted his other leg onto the other side of Rin, straddling the man, their dicks pressed together through their fabric.

Which Rin wondered why they still had clothes on to begin with.

That needed to be fixed, now.

Rin tightened his grip around Nitori's waist, thrusting upwards and covering the soft lips with his own. Nitori moaned softly into his mouth, and copied his movement, shifting his arms from Rin's shoulders to his chest, gripping onto the fabric of his t shirt. The red head pulled away slightly, murmuring "you're so fucking beautiful." With a shaky breath. Nitori chuckled lightly, moving his lips to Rin's jaw, and neck, and the older man flipped them onto the bed, Nitori suddenly trapped underneath him. Wasting no time, Rin ripped off his shirt, revealing his muscles underneath, and allowed Nitori space to sit up so Rin could take off the other's shirt as well. With a shy blush, he raised his slender arms, Rin grabbing the fabric and pulling it over the man's head, tossing it to join the other on the floor. Nitori's arms came down to rest on Rin's chest, cold fingers tracing the hard abs and pecks upon smooth skin. The man sat still for a moment, letting Nitori enjoy the view, before softly pushing him back down onto the mattress, their chests now pressed together.

"It's my turn to give you a show" Rin said in a low, slurred voice, leaving a trail of kisses from Nitori's jawline, to neck, and finally, to chest. The smaller man shivered, his legs rubbing against Rin's sides, a blush appearing upon his face. Rin wanted nothing more than to see Nitori enjoying himself as much as possible, so with that in mind, he went to work. Starting out as pecks against skin, Rin's tongue finally began to lick against Nitori's hot skin, skimming down until he reached a nipple. Curiously, he sucked at it, which immediately earned a loud groan from the silver haired man.

"Do it-do it again, Rin" he murmured, and the red head complied. He sucked and licked as much as he could, pleased as he heard moans and cries emitting from the other man, and continued with the other nipple. However, Rin was still anxious, and frankly way to damn horny to tease forever, so he continued down on his path, hearing a sigh come from Nitori as he planted chaste kisses down the mans fit torso, nearing his hips. With his fingers, Rin played at the zipper, making sure to drag it down painfully slow so this moment lasted as long as it could, before he finally undid the snaps of the pants. Nitori squirmed under him, his breaths heavy, and grunted softly as Rin slid his shorts off of his slender legs, onto the pile of clothes below them. Next, were the boxers. Rin wasted no time in this, but yanked them off with force and tossing them aside, to which Nitori's dick sprang free, a grunt emitted from the man in response to the release.

Rin took just a moment to look at the beautiful sight below him, admiring the way Nitori's small frame looked under his. Then, he continued thoroughly.

Grasping Nitori's length firmly with one hand, a muffled groan heard from the man as he did, he slid his lips over the head, licking around the skin, hand pumping at the base. Nitori's body automatically responded, thrusting his hips upwards in the rhythm of Rins hand. The older man peeked up through his eyelashes as he sucked to view Nitori gasp and moan seductively. The man's hands tangled into the red hair and pulled lightly, whispering in between his short breaths. "R-Rin...more...please." He begged, and Rin went farther down on the shaft, barely able to take the whole length within his throat, before he pulled up with a small pop.

Nitori grumbled at the loss of contact, however sighed with content as their lips met once more, the taste of pre-cum and drool mixing within their mouths.

"I'll give you more," Rin mumbled, biting the others bottom lip softly. Nitori merely nodded, his nimble fingers fumbling to undo the fly on the red head's shorts. Rin, moving his lips to suck on the mans jawline, maneuvered out of the pants and underwear as Nitori tugged them off, and they were disposed to the pile below, leaving both the men now completely bare. Nitori's hands wound their way back to Rin's neck, pulling him down to press against his own body. A sudden skin on skin contact of their hard dicks together made a moan escape Rin's lips, causing him to pause from sucking on Nitori's neck. Fumbling, his hand reached across his bedside drawer to find a small bottle of lube and a condom, waiting no time to open the cap. He broke from Nitori, sitting up and staring down at the man with a smile as he squirted the cold gel into his hand.

"I'm gonna make you feel good," Rin muttered, setting the bottle back down and leaning once more into the younger man below. Nitori giggled, wrapping his legs around Rin's waist and arms back around his broad neck, mumbling a sly "you better" into Rin's ear, making the man practically shiver. The red head attacked the other's lips once more, one hand balancing him on the bed, the other sneaking down and behind Nitori's body. Squeezing his ass once, then twice, Rin snaked a single finger into Nitori, feeling the mans body tighten his grip upon him. A slight groan escaped the silver haired man's mouth, breaking their sloppy kiss, and his fingers wound within Rin's dark hair. Pleased with this response, Rin quickly inserted another digit, surprised at how not-so-tight the man was. With this thought, he added a third, a good idea considering how Nitori responded, moaning loudly and whispering his name, rolling his hips forward so their pelvises ground together. Immediately, Rin began to pump his fingers, starting a bit slow but taking up speed, curling them and searching for that one spot every man-

"Rin!" Nitori arched up, his legs squeezing against the other man's sides, a loud moan following the name he screamed.

Bingo.

Rin copied his previous motion, earning yet another loud whine of pleasure.

"Rin, fuck me now," the man suddenly commanded, breathing heavily and connecting his lips with Rin's, his tongue gliding across the red head's sharp teeth.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

Pulling out his fingers, feeling the man sigh at the loss of contact, Rin fumbled to open the condom, allowing Nitori to take over as the younger man quickly opened the wrapper and slowly rolled it onto Rin's dick. The smooth fingers lightly brushing his skin made Rin mad, and as soon as the condom was on he pushed Nitori back down, throwing his legs back around his waist, and positioned his dick at the man's entrance. Without much force, his cock slid in, the contact making Rin moan into Nitori's chest. Once all the way in, Rin waisted no time in pulling it almost all out, then back in again, harder, rewarded with a tug of his hair and a loud noise from the silver haired man.

"Harder Rin"

"Faster Rin"

The man wanted more and more, and Rin obeyed every command. Thrusting harder, as sweat beads drifted down his forehead, he murmured words of lust, passion, sweet nothing's, into Nitori's ears, and in return received moans, chuckles, and praise.

Finally, as both were nearing an end, Nitori pulled one last time on Rin's hair, yelling his name as he came onto his and the mans chest above him.

Rin came a moment later, panting out a final mutter of the other man's name before cumming into the condom, and pulling out slowly.

Panting, he plopped down onto the bed, fatigued, and Nitori curled against him, a leg thrown over his own and an arm resting on top his chest. Rin turned to the man next to him, brushing his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Nitori smiled and stared at Rin.

"God your beautiful." The red head muttered, their eyes locking.

"Is this a one night stand?" Nitori asked suddenly, making Rin very confused. "Cause tonight was amazing, it would be a shame if we never did this again."

A smile crept over Rin's lips, and he pressed another kiss on Nitori's mouth, this time slow and deliberate, soft and meaningful.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rin said, running his thumb over Nitori's cheek. "Because I can see myself in your arms for a long, long time."


End file.
